


Day 19 - Concentrate

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Marc Anciel, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel just wants to work on his art piece. His boyfriend has other plans.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Day 19 - Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ladybug Nathaniel and Chat Noir Marc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362133) by [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll). 



> This is set in one of my Nathmarc discord server's many AUs. The specific one is the Ladybug!Nathaniel and Chat Noir!Marc AU.

“Nath. Hey Nath. Nathaniel, pay attention to me!” Wild Cat poked his boyfriend’s cheek, bored and desperate for attention.

Said boyfriend was busy working on an important art piece for class and was in no mood for boyfriend’s antics. “Not now, I have to finish this drawing.”

The cat hero pouted, clearly unhappy with Nathaniel’s lack of attention. A devious smirk slid across his face as he came up with a plan. He ducked under Nathaniel’s arm and crawled onto his lap, straddling the redhead and wrapping his arms around Nathaniel’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Nathaniel asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

“I’m just cuddling with my love bug. Why? Is there an issue?” Wild Cat questioned, acting innocent.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow but went back to work. A few minutes went by without any incidents before Wild Cat started kissing his neck. “Wild Cat.” Nathaniel warned, feeling him smirk against his neck.

“Nathaniel.” Wild Cat stated, nibbling on his boyfriend’s neck.

Nathaniel groaned as Wild Cat created hickies, his grip on the pencil he was holding loosening. He unconsciously tilted his head to give the hero more access to his neck while Wild Cat’s hands slowly moved downwards to grab Nathaniel’s hips.

The pencil dropping out of Nathaniel’s hand and landing on the desk managed to snap the redhead out of his pleasure-filled state. “Stop it Wild Cat, I know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Wild Cat pulled back, smirking and taunting him.

Nathaniel opened his mouth, but the akuma alert went off before he could say anything. Wild Cat pouted at the noise. “Time to get to work pretty kitty.”

“Stupid Hawkmoth, ruining my plans.” He mumbled as he got off of Nathaniel’s lap, allowing the redhead to stand and transform.

“C’mon, try not to murder this one?”

“No promises.”


End file.
